


Not A Ghost

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles' thoughts on Willow's costume.





	Not A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not A Ghost  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 124  
>  **Summary:** Giles' thoughts on Willow's costume.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 16](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2469753.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/968998/968998_original.jpg)

Giles kept his eyes glued to Willow’s face and refused to look anywhere else. He couldn’t believe what she was wearing. There was nothing to it really. He had never seen her wear anything like it. 

“What are you supposed to be?”

Willow grinned up at him as she answered his question. “I’m a ghost.”

“A ghost?” Giles repeated the words doubtfully. There was no way the costume she was wearing was that of a ghost. Over the years he had seen more than his fair share of ghosts, both the real and imagined kind and one thing was for certain she definitely wasn’t one. 

A harsh sound escaped his throat. She could pass for a temptress maybe but most certainly not a ghost.


End file.
